


Drop In

by thefortunateone



Category: Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Angels, Boys' Love, Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefortunateone/pseuds/thefortunateone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not every day angels and demons visit Link in his treehouse. One of them might even be his guardian angel... but for every angel there's a demon counterpart and they're always drawn to each other. ❤ NEW CHAPTER YAY ❤</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was just another tedious, mundane day.

Link sighed as he rested his chin on his palm and gazed out the window in his treehouse. A gentle summer breeze rustled through the treetops and played with his bangs as it slipped in. Sun shone brightly in the cerulean sky, a few wisps of clouds were sailing in its vastness. Not far away from his treehouse the village of Ordon was filled with cheerful voices and happy people; it was the day of Ilia and Fado's wedding.

Link closed his eyes and heaved a heavy sigh. No matter how much he tried he couldn't bring himself to be excited for the bride and groom. Not because he wasn't happy for them, that wasn't true, he just couldn't feel _any_ positive feelings of late. The more he tried to have fun the gloomier he got. No amount of hunting bugs and destroying pottery could make him laugh anymore, even adventuring had become such an ordeal. Everything was so boring, so mundane, so lame.

"What's the point?" He said to himself as he walked away from the window and gathered his clothes to get dressed, it was no use moping around indoors all day. His gloominess and depression only seemed more suffocating the longer he stayed alone. When he was with someone he at least tried to put on a happy face.

"Um… excuse me," a melodic voice from the window said.

Link turned around and his eyes widened as he saw the source of it. At his window, perching like a bird was an angel. _A real angel from heaven!_ Most people went their entire lives without ever seeing one and those who did had uncontrollable bursts of joy or found their meaning. Link blinked. 

"Umm… I hate to bother but… I think I found your exuberance," the angel said as he climbed in, standing approximately four feet tall, so tiny he was. He had an ample head of brown hair, a wreath made of gold rested on top of it. His large blue eyes looked at Link curiously, even a little warily as if he didn't know what to do or say. His small fingers fiddled with the hem of his extraordinary tunic, it shimmered in all the colors of the spectrum even without a light to reflect. Pure white wings protruded from his back, they were neatly folded to save space indoors.

Link lifted an eyebrow. "My what?" He asked at length.

The angel had to think for a second, clearly surprised that he Link hadn't immediately caught on. "It's… I think it's like the joy of life… Isn't that what it's called down here?" The small angel asked, reaching out his hand and opening his palm to show a small red glowing orb. It wasn't special in any way, for all Link knew it could've been an ordinary marble. 

"That's impossible. You can't lose something like that," Link expressed his doubts while scratching the back of his neck. 

"Yet you have, haven't you?" The angel asked, a hint of uncertainty in his voice. 

Link let out a confused chuckle. He didn't know what to answer. It was true that his world had been in various shades of gray lately, but it wasn't possible to  _lose_ something like your exuberance. It wasn't a key or piece of clothing that could be easily forgotten or misplaced. It was a part of  _him._

"Why bring it back?" He asked, still uncertain whether or not he should believe the angel. 

"Well, it is yours…?" The angel said, tilting his head to the side as he looked at his exuberance on his open palm. "Where else would I put it?" He asked sincerely. He reached out and dropped it in Link's hands. Having done so he looked at him with a sense of accomplishment as a smile spread on his face. He looked adorable as his large eyes narrowed and his small lips revealed a perfect line of pearly whites. It was hard to tell whether he was a girlish boy or a boyish girl. Maybe angels didn't care for gender, Link found himself pondering.

"So… are you a guardian angel?" He asked, scrutinizing the small orb. He was still uncertain if it could actually contain his exuberance. 

"No, I'm Pit." The angel replied. After a second his eyes widened as he realized Link hadn't asked for his name but his stature in heaven and a soft rouge spread on his cheeks. He took his question as a compliment and was very taken by it. "Ohh… No… I'm just an angel apprentice… but I will be a guardian angel one day!" He continued enthusiastically.

"An angel apprentice?" Link asked. He had never heard such a term. 

"Yeah," Pit confirmed, leaning against the windowsill. "I'm still working my way to become an angel. I'll need to do enough good deeds to become one," he explained.

Link closed his palm, the orb felt cold in his hand. "Is this one of those?" 

Pit rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Uh, yeah. Kind of. Well, it counts, since you lost it. I found it and am returning it." He seemed to work it out for himself. It seemed as if he hadn't even thought of it, what an air-headed angel. "So, yeah, this is one of my good deeds. Once I do enough I'll be a real guardian angel… but I kind of lost count around ninety…" he confessed sheepishly. 

"Ninety good deeds? So you become a guardian angel after a hundred good deeds?" Link asked. He grew more enthusiastic about the angel by the minute. 

"Uh… One hundred… thousand." Pit hung his head, his voice disappearing. 

Link didn't know whether to feel amused or sorry for him. He couldn't help the smile curving on his lips. "So you have no idea how much you have left?" 

Pit blushed, still avoiding his gaze. Slowly he shook his head. "I… well I… I'm bad at counting," he admitted quietly. Suddenly he jumped on his feet and his expression changed from shy embarrassment to radiant vivacity. "I got this to help me!" He exclaimed as he pulled an abacus - it took Link a while to recognize the old thing - from his robe victoriously and held it high above his head. Unfortunately he forgot that abacuses are also affected by gravity and all the beads slid on one side. He looked disappointed upon noticing it and put it down. "I guess it's kind of useless if you do that..." 

Link couldn't help laughing. He tried to hide it inside the palm of his hand but couldn't contain it. He knew it wasn't appropriate to laugh at someone's misfortune, but everything the angel did was very endearing. 

Pit didn't frown for long. "Well, you're already getting better!" He exclaimed as if it didn't even bother him that he had now twice lost count of his good deeds. 

Link hadn't even realized how much fun he was having. His exuberance had returned so inconspicuously that it had to be pointed out for him to realize it. He returned to look at the red orb in his hand, it really did contain his joy of life. He had to believe it. What he couldn't understand was that how could it have fallen off of him in the first place and even more importantly, how to return it to where ever it belonged to. "What do I do now? Shouldn't it be… you know, a part of me?" Link asked.

"So you won't lose it again!" Pit caught on, pointing out the obvious. "Good idea!"

Link looked at the orb. Apparently Pit had never found anyone's exuberance before and thus they were both equally lost as to what to do with it. "Should I eat it?" Link eventually asked. He couldn't think of any other way. 

"Well, I haven't done this before so I don't really know how to… insert it," Pit admitted as he took the orb from his newly made friend. "When I was holding it it seemed different…"

"You can hold onto it then. I can manage without it," Link said. He would only lose it again, it was so small. Maybe angels had some use for it. 

"You can't say that!" Pit protested, his temper rising. "I went through a lot to bring it to you!" The orb in his hand began to exude a red fog, glowing brighter than before.

"It looks completely different in your hand," Link ascertained as he fell on his knees to examine it up close. As they both looked at the curious little thing it suddenly opened and released an orange fog that glistened in the air like fairy dust. Pit gasped in surprise, accidentally inhaling it as he did so. The orb turned black and dissolved into thin air.

"Oops," Pit said, covering his mouth with both hands. His vast blue eyes were wide open and filling with anxiousness.

"I don't think that's what's supposed to happen," Link said nonchalantly. The joy he had felt while holding his exuberance had vanished and he was indifferent to everything once again. 

Pit's eyes filled up with tears and he hung his head, his lips trembling as he realized he had failed. "I messed it up. I messed it all up again!" The small angel exclaimed as tears streamed down his cheeks. "I'm so stupid, stupid, stupid!" He continued accusing himself by hitting himself on the head with his palm.

Link pulled the crying angel into a hug, taking a hold of the hand he used to punish himself with. "It's okay. I already told you I'm all right without it. It's no use crying over it," he said as the sobs wet his tunic. 

"B-but you're gonna be sad all your life…" Pit said with a broken voice, still more tears flooding out of his eyes. 

Link lifted his chin up and gave him an encouraging smile. "How about you go back to heaven and ask someone who knows what to do?" He proposed. Pit calmed down eventually and wiped his tears with the back of his hand. His pretty blue eyes had red circles around them but it didn't mar his angelic beauty. 

"Well… they always say… when in doubt, give the kiss of an angel," he said, still sniffling. His tears had finally ceased and remained only as drops in his long black eyelashes.

"What's tha-"

Link couldn't finish his sentence, an angel's lips prevented him from talking. Pit had cupped both his cheeks and pulled him into a kiss. He was on his knees, unable to run away but strangely didn't even want to. It didn't matter that it was his first kiss that he shared with an angel. It wasn't something rational or sensible. It was unbelievable and magical. A tingling sensation went through his body, shiver ran up and down his spine. It was like a gentle lightning hit him, filling him to the brim with a higher form of happiness. Pit made him feel the divine grace of the heavens. An eternity of love, an endless serenity of peace. Happiness that no man had ever experienced before. 

He fell limp on the floor his eyes rolling to the back of his head. His mind short-circuited. He came to just as fast, exuberance jump-starting his heart as it returned. Unimaginable happiness filled him from top to toe. Overwhelmed he rolled around on the floor laughing and crying at the same time. After exhausting himself he lay on his side catching his breath. What he had received from Pit couldn't have been his exuberance. It had to be something far greater, something perfectly divine; an angel's joy of life.

"I did it!" Pit exclaimed as he did a little victory dance around him. He was yet another step closer to becoming a real guardian angel. With a sense of self-satisfaction he picked up his abacus from the windowsill and carefully slid one of the beads to the other side. A smug smile spread on his lips as he did so. "Another good deed well done! You're welcome, Link!" He exclaimed as he put away hid his abacus inside his robe and turned to leave.

He gave his friend one last glance before opening his beautiful wings and taking off. 

Pit…" Link muttered as he struggled back on his feet, feeling weak with all those sensations bubbling inside of him. They were so strong they made him dizzy. Nevertheless he forced himself on his feet and ran to the window, staggering a little. "Pit!" He shouted after the other, cupping his hands around his mouth to emphasize his voice. 

"What?" The angel floated up from below his window, flapping his wings slowly to remain in mid-air. He hadn't taken off at all but remained beneath his window perching on a branch. It was where he had spent most of his time ever since he had found Link's exuberance and tracked him down. Each day he had tried to gather up courage to return it but it had taken him weeks to face him. After all, he was his first crush. 

"What if I lose it again?" Link questioned, shading his face with one hand. The sun was shining brightly behind the angel. 

"You shouldn't. Or at least try not to…" Pit said, "You see, if a demon finds it they eat it." He flapped his wings a few times faster, floating away from Link. Although he didn't want to, he would need to return to heaven or as they called it, Angel Land. 

"Then how will I see you again?" Link asked, reaching out to the silhouette in front of the sun that had brought him so much joy. His heart ached the further away the angel floated from him.

"I promise that when I become a guardian angel, I'll become yours!" Pit exclaimed as he waved him goodbye. He ascended into the endless cerulean sky, tears of joy streaming down his cheeks. He had suddenly realized he had kissed the target of his infatuation. Lady Palutena would be overjoyed to hear he had given the kiss of an angel and succeeded in returning Link's exuberance. His tears were hit by the rays of the sun and they created the most beautiful rainbow stretching far across the firmament.

"I'm looking forward to it…" Link said to himself as the angel disappeared into the vast cerulean sky. He briefly wondered would he ever see Pit again. Angels were mythical creatures that had existed long before man and would exist long after everything else. It could take him thousands of years to complete his number of good deeds. He could be pushing up the daisies long before Pit would return to him.

Unwilling to let himself sink back into negative thinking he shrugged off the thought and put on a genuine smile for his two friends who were getting married. With a song in his heart and a flight in his step he left his house for the day to be not only the happiest man at Ilia and Fado's wedding but probably in all of Hyrule.

It was already late when Link returned to his treehouse, humming a song he had been dancing just a while ago. His chest was filled with joy for both Ilia and Fado, the wedding had been an occasion they would all remember for the rest of their lives. The bride had been breathtakingly beautiful, the groom very handsome. When the two had finished their vows a flock of doves had been released into the sky and they had kissed to seal their fates together.

Link fumbled in the dark to find a lantern, stubbing his toe on the one chair he owned. Soft curses seeping past his lips he eventually found the lantern and lit it. It illuminated his treehouse with a yellow glow. By the window where he had first met Pit stood a dark figure. He gasped and accidentally dropped the lantern. It broke and the fire within extinguished, leaving him in complete darkness with the trespasser. Having lost his only source of light he had to fumble for the Master Sword. It was right where he had left it, leaning against his bedpost. Quickly he unsheathed it and pointed it towards the window. 

"Finally you're back," the figure said. The voice reminded Link of someone but he couldn't pinpoint who it was. "Is this any sort of a welcome?"

"Who are you?" He asked, holding the Master Sword tightly in his left hand. His eyes were starting to adjust and slowly he could make out details of the person intruding in his home. He lowered the Master Sword slightly as he asked: "Pit? Is that you?"

Red eyes flashed. "No, not Pit," the figure replied through gritted teeth. With the snap of his fingers the lantern repaired itself and as its soft glow illuminated the nocturnal visitor Link gasped. He tensed up at the sight, he had never before seen anything so horrifying. The intruder did look a lot like Pit, his face had the same roundness and he was generally small but he couldn't have been an angel. His wings were black as tar and didn't have feathers. They reminded Link of a bat. A wreath made of bones rested on his black hair, behind his overly long bangs his eyes glowed red like embers. At first glance his robe seemed black but upon closer inspection it was moving constantly. It wasn't made of any fabric but a thousand spiders crawling all over him. He was a nightmarish version of Pit. A putrid, horrid distortion of his angelic beauty.

"I'm his demon counterpart, Pittoo," he introduced himself with a diabolical grin that revealed a line of sharp yellow teeth.  

"What?" Link asked, baffled and slightly disgusted. 

"Didn't you know? Angels and demons are born as twins," Pittoo explained, walking a little closer with an air of arrogance. "I feel everything Pit feels. I just wanted to know what the fuss was about."

"What?" Link asked, even more baffled.

"What? What?" Pittoo jeered, mimicking the tone of his voice. "For a chosen hero you sure like to repeat yourself."

Link didn't respond. He stood still, carefully watching the demon walk closer. The Master Sword was pointed at it, its sharp blade reflected the flickering light of the lantern. Pittoo wasn't intimidated by him at all. He stared him down with those glowing red eyes, their gaze attempting to burrow into the deepest darkest corner of his soul. His mad grin melted into a seductive one as he let his finger slide down the the edge of the sword. Ii cut into his flesh and he bled but it wasn't blood. It was thick and black, some kind of poison demons had in their veins. He licked it off of his finger like a treat, looking at Link as if he was next. 

"What do you want?" Link asked, whatever the demon wanted from him he wasn't going to get it without a fight.

Pittoo chuckled devilishly. "Your exuberance, of course. It's such an extraordinary treat... You see, Pit merged your exuberance with his own and once I devour you I'll have eaten a part of him and become a leviathan!" He burst into a maniacal laughter.

"You can never have it!" Link exclaimed, getting prepared for battle. He had lost his exuberance once, he wasn't just going to hand it over to a demon. He would have to fight for it and wring it out of his cold dead body. "I don't understand much about angels or demons but my exuberance is mine!" 

"I was hoping I could've persuaded you to just give it up," Pittoo said with a shrug, "I'd hate to gobble you up whole. It's so… uncivilized." He let out a growl like a wild animal and grinned, that awful smile expanded as the teeth in his mouth multiplied. It spread from ear to ear, black goo oozing from the gums. He screeched as began to grow and his fingers turned into claws, his skin into iridescent scales. His nose protruded from his face and his eyes moved towards the side of his head. A long serpentine tail grew out of his back. He had turned into a dragon.

It roared and slammed its tail against the wall, breaking it with terrible force. It took flight and spread its large black wings, as it beat them the force generated pulled leaves out of trees. Link struggled to stand, the wind was so powerful that he kept sliding backwards. There was no way he could attack, not when he couldn't find proper footing. He thought of shooting an arrow but it wouldn't fly. Not even the hookshot could defy a wind that powerful. There was nothing he could do. He held onto his bedpost and closed his eyes tightly when the dragon's chest began to glow. It was going to breathe fire on him. He looked behind him, there was no exit left. He was going to burn into a crisp. 

Just when he thought he was going to die a blinding light encircled him. He let go of the bedpost, the wind had died. He shaded his eyes but it was too bright to see. The dragon screeched and growled in pain. Someone had intervened. As the light faded away Link could make out a warrior of heaven standing between him and the dragon. He had a stretched bow pointing at the monster, his armor reminded Link of a roman soldier. The most impressive part of him were his pure white wings, they filled the entire tree house - or what was left of it after the dragon had smashed a giant hole in the wall.

"Go home, Ptooey," the angel warrior spoke as he removed the heavy golden helmet. It was Pit, Link recognized him immediately.

The huge black dragon flew a little closer, its low voice booming in their ears. "Pit-stain? Why would you ruin my fun?" It asked, lowering one red eye to look at the angel, "I heard you got your new wings, aren't you too busy to pay me a visit?"

"Leave," Pit commanded, still holding his bow ready. He wasn't very good at making threats and due to his small size he knew he wasn't very intimidating either. It was also the first time he was protecting someone, he hadn't thought of any clever lines to ward off demons.

Pittoo took his demon form and flew to him, standing just inches away from the stretched arrow. "Or what?" He asked, looking at his angel counterpart with disdain. A bow and an arrow didn't intimidate him. 

"If-if you threaten my protege," Pit began, gathering more confidence in his words by glancing at the Hylian he so desperately wanted to protect. "It's my duty as his guardian angel to protect him." He said, firmly fixing his gaze back on the demon he was aiming an arrow at.

"Are you serious?" Pittoo burst into a derisive laughter, "What an air-head! Of all the powerful, mighty people you chose him?" 

"I did," Pit replied with a warm smile. "Lady Palutena didn't even question my choice. Now leave.”

Pittoo turned his back to the other in frustration. "I just want this torture to end! You enjoy bringing me all this pain! Falling in love, knowing I feel it! _Kissing!_ Do you know how much it sickens me? _It's disgusting!_ " The demon growled, throwing his hands in the air.

"Only demons can feel love as pain," Pit ascertained. He was truly sorry for the demon, not because his feelings weakened him but because Pittoo would never enjoy the happiness of knowing what it felt like to love.

"That's why I will eat his exuberance and I will become a leviathan!" Pittoo shouted in a mad fit of rage, hissing at the angel. "I will defeat you and lift this curse!" He shouted, lunging past him to attack his prey. Link readied his sword but the demon never reached him. Instead Pittoo let out a terrible wail and jerked away from his angel counterpart, hissing ferociously.

Upon closer examination Link saw a glowing red burn on his arm, Pit had grabbed him and his handprint had sizzled to his skin. It looked like it had burned to the bone, it glowed red like embers. The demon had fallen on his knees and crawled away from Pit, holding his arm while looking at him accusingly. He seemed like a child that had been scolded, admitting defeat while still trying to hold onto his dignity or what was left of it.

"Your existence is tied to hatred and demise, mine to joy and delight." Pit ascertained, taking a step closer to the demon. "You know I love you too, you're my twin."

"Stop that!" Pittoo shouted defiantly, clearly pained by his tender words. He growled viciously as he got up, still holding his arm. "You torture me! I hate you!" He spat. Having realized there was no way for him to win, Pittoo took flight and flew further away from the angel. His black wings flapped laboriously as if he was exhausted and in pain.

"As long as I love you, you will never be able to defeat me." The angel said with a smile, reaching out to his demon counterpart.

"One day when you least expect I'll be there in the shadows, elf boy", Pittoo threatened, turning his attention to Link. He still wouldn't come any closer, knowing Pit would try to touch him again. "One day you let your guard down I'll eat that exuberance and I will become a leviathan! That day, Pit-stain, I will come and strike you down!" He shouted before flying off into the night sky.

The two stood quietly for a moment. There was a huge hole in the wall in Link's treehouse and even a few curious Ordonians had gathered to watch what was happening. It wasn't every day they saw angels and demons dropping in to visit their friend.

”What… what just happened?” Link asked as he realized it was over.

Pit smiled and shook his fist victoriously. ”I totally kicked his butt!” He exclaimed.

The Hylian stood still, not knowing what to say. His treehouse was in shambles, a demon had morphed into a dragon, then back again and an angel had defended him with just a strange, glowing touch. It was a lot to take in. Not to mention he had lost his exuberance and gained it back. And kissed an angel, all this in just one day.

Pit tilted his head and looked around to realize how extensive the damage to Link’s house actually was. He was missing almost half of his wall, his only chair and the stump that had served as a table had fallen to the ground once Pittoo had transformed. His lantern had been extinguished by the night breeze but the starry sky above them gave enough light to see far into the horizon.

”Oh… I’m sorry. I’ll help you rebuild.” The small angel said, immediately wondering how it was possible to fix a living tree that had been carved out to serve as a house.

”It’s… it’s not that.” Link rejoined at length. ”I… I’m just… did you become a guardian angel?” He continued, trying to grasp at least one coherent thought.

”Uh… yeah.” The angel said, lifting his hands as if it was supposed to be obvious from his attire. ”And now that I’m more powerful than Pittoo I can repel him with just my touch.” He explained.

”So… uh… whose… guardian angel are you?” The Hylian asked after a while, not grasping the fact that both the demon and the angel had clearly stated that it was him.

Pit smiled demurely and his cheeks gained a rosy color. ”Yours of course. I promised.” He said, looking at his foot drawing a nonexistent circle on the floor.

Not being able to bear the angel’s cuteness Link pulled him into a hug. He had been skeptical about his promise, even doubted his mathematical skill but having heard the words directly from Pit he felt relieved and oddly delighted. Holding his soft tiny body against him, feeling his eager heart thumping in his chest Link suddenly knew where his joy of life was. It wasn’t an orb or a marble, it was the angel that had so subtly entered his life.

Pit couldn’t keep his restless heart from racing. He had followed Link for years, hoping to make contact with him via any excuse and being there, held in his strong arms he was about to burst with happiness. He bit his lower lip to hold in the gasps and sighs of his delight. His white wings embraced them like a protective cocoon.

"He said that love is a curse… I think it might be." Link eventually whispered into his ear. The angel’s eyes widened and he inhaled sharply. The Hylian held him even tighter as the words escaped his lips: ”You have completely enchanted me.”

"I might know why…" The angel admitted sheepishly, biting his lower lip. ”I… I… well I kind of messed up with the exuberance… I accidentally merged yours and mine and… and I… I always kind of liked you so…" He said, turning redder as he spoke of his feelings.

"Does it matter?" Link asked, lifting his chin gently with a finger to look into his eyes. "As long as you're here, I have my joy to live and my reason to live." He said with a smile, caressing the other's soft cheek.

Pit looked at him with wide eyes, his face turning as red as a tomato. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. "R-really?" He asked but his answer was received in the form of a kiss and he closed his eyes, his nimble fingers grasping the green tunic he had learned to love so much. Link's heart beat against his chest steadily and comfortingly. He was warm and filled with love. Pit couldn't have been happier.

Somewhere far away Pittoo screamed in frustration.


	2. Two Birthdays ❤ Part 1

Underworld was brimming with excitement. It was Halloween, the only time of year demons could walk on the surface of the world undetected. They fit right in with the costumes of scary monsters and vampires and devils. There was no need to hide as whispers in the wind or shadows skulking in the darkness. People loved them. They could just walk up to a door, ring the bell and say ’ _hello ma’am I’m here to devour your soul’_ and they would offer them candy to go with it!

 

Excited chatter filled the normally silent halls of Underworld, demons exchanged stories of previous Halloweens and boasted with the amount of souls they had devoured.Everyone was getting ready… except Pittoo. 

 

The demon counterpart of Pit the angel held his side as he leaned against a stone wall. Droplets of cold sweat glistened on his forehead. He was in terrible pain, it ravished his small body with such force that his knees trembled. He could hardly hold himself upright, so weak he was. Under his breath he hissed curses each worse than the last. 

 

It was Pit’s fault he was so weak! All the love his angel counterpart felt and received was like poison to him. Pit knew it made him weak, yet still he insisted on torturing him! It was useless trying to reason with him because he always had some stupid response ready like _I love you too, you’re my twin._ Not only was it totally gay but also physically painful to a demon of his degree! He hated Pit! He was so stupid and nice! He hated the accursed Hylian as well, he was constantly showering Pit with affection! They both clearly enjoyed torturing him!

 

”Hey angel boy, you should stay in and draw hearts while the rest of us devour souls,” someone said right by his ear. Pittoo flinched and turned around, he had been too deep in thought to hear anyone approaching. The voice belonged to Orcos, one of the coolest demons around. He held the current record for most souls devoured and because Pittoo had never devoured even one he was always picking on him.

 

”I’m not an angel! I will be a leviathan!” Pittoo replied after his initial shock, straightening himself to stand on both feet. Orcos had hit a sore spot. Many of the demons had noticed his symptoms and they all knew far too well what caused them. If he grew too weak he would lose his wings and gain those of an angel. It was the most terrifying thought a demon could think of. 

 

”More likely you’ll be a cupid!” Orcos scoffed. Other demons had gathered around them and chuckled at the insult. 

”I’m too weak to be a demon so I might as well help people fall in love! It makes my heart soar!” The demonic dog Twinbellows barked, eliciting a roar of laughter among them. 

 

Pittoo bit his lower lip. ”You laugh all you want!” He fumed. His anger gave him strength and momentarily he forgot about his illness. ”I’m just waiting for the perfect moment!”

 

”Yeah, the perfect moment to kiss Pit when you’re both angels!” The insult was followed by another roar of laughter. 

 

”No!” Pittoo clenched his fists. He was shaking with anger and drops of cold sweat ran down the side of his face. ”Once I devour Link I will have consumed a part of Pit along with him and I’ll become a leviathan so powerful you will all be grime at the bottom of my shoe!!!” He exclaimed, holding his index finger high up as a warning. 

 

”I find that hard to believe seeing the condition you’re in, Eros!” Twinbellows barked. 

 

Pittoo panted heavily, he couldn’t muster a reply other than a deathly glare. He felt worse again. Each moment he grew weaker. His stomach twisted and turned, his small body was trembling in agony.

 

”Come on, why are we wasting our time with a future angel anyway!” Orcos said. The group began to walk away, laughing at the poor sick demon.

 

”STOP!” Pittoo shouted after them, gathering the last remnants of his strength. He caught their attention and once they saw him their laughter died. Even though he was small in size he looked terrifying. Color had flushed from his face and his eyes had sunk deep into his skull glowing with a madness only a dying demon could have.

 

”I will become a leviathan tonight. Watch me.” Pittoo spoke slowly, his voice nothing but a raspy whisper in-between wheezing breaths. 

 

Orcos lifted an eyebrow. ”If you can become a leviathan on Halloween you might be asked to join Legion,” he said, sniggering a little. ”No one has been asked to join Legion in thousands of years, why would they want you?”

 

There were affirmative murmurs in the group. Legion was the most powerful demon in the Underworld, it was the equivalent of heavenly seraphims. No one dared to breathe when Legion was about. Nothing was quite as feared as it was. 

 

Pittoo grinned maniacally, he was glad they had asked. ”A part of Pit is inside Link, fused within his exuberance. I will not only make Pit fall, I will consume him!” He exclaimed, clenching his fists with the anger he felt towards the two. 

 

Twinbellows let out a nervous growl. ”If… if you can do that…”

 

”I’ll have destroyed a guardian angel,” Pittoo smiled devilishly, bursting into a frightening laughter. It was too much for his weak body and a loud cough tore up his throat. 

 

”Look at you, you’re too weak. How are you going to get past Pit to his protege when you can’t even stand?” The female demon Gaol asked. She often wore a thick armor to hide herself but on Halloween she wore nothing but her bones. 

 

Pittoo leaned against the wall again, holding his side. It felt like it could rupture at any moment and his insides would just pour into into a neat little pile. ”An angel fell from heaven last week,” he said laboriously, wiping the drops of cold sweat off his forehead. ”Lady Palutena is throwing a party for Pit on his birthday. All I have to do is wait for him to fly into heaven and Link will be all mine. Neither of them won’t know anything until it’s already too late.”

 

”One less angel in this world is always a good thing,” Gaol said. None of the other demons said a word. She approached him and gave his cold forehead a bony kiss. ”Good luck.” 

 

The group walked away, when they thought they were out of hearing range they cracked a few jokes about him but Pittoo was in too much pain to notice. He let himself fall on the floor, huffing and wheezing. His stomach twisted into a knot, rumbled and growled. It was hungry but he didn’t have the strength to eat and even if he did, he’d still feel like vomiting all the time. 

 

It was all Pit's fault! How could he do that to him!?

 

He bit his lower lip and got up on wobbly feet. He would have to collect himself for the night, there would never be a better opportunity to devour Link. If he failed he would surely turn into an angel, the thought made him cringe, it was so awful. If he succeeded, there would no longer be an angel named Pit and he would be free of the terrible curse of sharing his feelings. 

 

All he had to do was wait. There were plenty of hiding places in the forest surrounding Link’s treehouse, especially at night. Thick bushes, tree trunks, big rocks, leafy branches, wide stumps… he just had to take his pick. With Pit gone he could just waltz in and devour Link in his sleep, effectively eliminating both of them. The last image burned to the accursed Hylian’s retinae would be a black shadow made of the stuff of nightmares. 

 

He coughed. When he wiped the side of his mouth his hand was smeared with demon blood. He decided to ignore it. The cure for his illness was just a few hours away. He could - _and he would_ \- make it. 

 


	3. Two Birthdays ♣ Part 2

It was a dark night and Faron Woods was brimming with demons.

”He’s mine! You can’t do this!” Pittoo shouted as he limped after the others. When he had revealed his plan to them he had forgotten that each and every one of them would want to become a part of Legion. Everyone he had ever considered as a friend was now after the Hylian he had planned to devour in the silence of the night.

”You should just give up and go home, Pittoo!” Orcos shouted, running far ahead of him. ”Just drop your wings and transform!”

”No way!” Pittoo coughed, he had to stop and lean against a tree trunk to catch his breath. ”I’m the Dark Lord Pit!” He shouted defiantly. No demon would take away his victory over Pit. He would never allow them to destroy the angel he hated with a passion.

As the horde of demons approached the tree house Link and Pit were fast asleep, completely unaware of the attack that was about to come. Four angels stood by their bed, attempting to unwrap Pit from his lover without waking him. Each time they managed to remove a hand or a leg Pit had found another way of clinging onto Link. He was like an octopus. The four angels then decided that each of them would grab one limb and eventually they managed to pick up the sleeping Pit. He mumbled through his dream as they carried him out of the door.

They heard rustling, but none of them paid any heed to it. They were on a mission from Lady Palutena and returning to Heaven without Pit would result in grave consequences. They ascended quickly, leaving nothing but a few feathers behind just before the first demon emerged from the forest. Gaol looked around warily, just to make sure no angels were around. While she hesitated Twinbellows ran past her, pushing her down as he did so. Following him a horde of demons poured into the clearing, each one bumping into her. Far behind came Pittoo, limping and holding his side. He was screaming for them to stop, because if one of them were to devour Link he would surely lose his wings and start the transformation into an angel and it frightened him more than anything in this world.

What the greedy demons didn’t know about Link was that although he had a guardian angel he was still the Hero of Hyrule. He hadn’t needed help from anyone to get that title. He awoke to the ruckus and screams coming from outside and bolted on his feet. Although a little groggy his left hand found the handle of the Master Sword, his right the Hylian Shield. Whatever was coming at him would surely regret it in a few moments. He might not have looked terrifying in his light blue pajama ornamented with cloud patterns but his battle cry was so fierce it made every demon flinch. He jumped off the small balcony landing in the midst of the crowd. With each swing of his sword a demon fell. Their roars turned into whimpers and hisses into sobs. Link was an opponent they had severely underestimated. Although a mere mortal couldn’t kill them it was still rather uncomfortable getting reassembled in Hell and there were no guarantees hands and feet would be where they were supposed to be. Most of them re-evaluated their priorities and came to the conclusion that it wasn't worth it. They turned tail and fled.

Pittoo was still on his way, limping slowly towards the clearing as the flow of demons changed course. He deduced that Link had to be doing well. It was a relief. He still had a chance.

Orcos was the last one standing against Link. The Hero of Hyrule stood his ground, his light blue pajama was soaked in black the black ooze that demons referred to as blood. It was all over his face and hair as well. His cerulean eyes glowed in the dark night, moonlight reflected off the blade of the Master Sword. He was a truly terrifying sight even for a demon to witness.

Orcos retreated, he was frightened of him. He knew from what he had seen that attacking him straight on was of no use. There had to be another way to defeat him. He backed away, rethinking his strategy when he almost tripped over Pittoo. He had made it to the clearing eventually but collapsed right after. The poor thing was barely breathing anymore, his chest moved only a little. The spiders that formed his tunic were already leaving revealing his bruised little body inch by inch. The angel transformation was in progress. He coughed up black blood, probably taking his last breaths.

”You forgot to mention he’s a fighter!” Orcos shouted, still retreating.

”I… I had a… plan…” Pittoo managed to say, more black fluid spilling out of his mouth. His wings were reduced to nothing but dry leathery shreds, they would fall off any second.

Watching him Orcos had an idea. Pit and Pittoo were each other’s counterparts. If the angel was so important to the Hylian, would he recognize the difference between the two? Pittoo was so mangled and broken that in the darkness of the night he could be mistaken for an angel.

Orcos picked him up on both arms. ”Do you see this?” He shouted as he approached the Hylian warrior. Link frowned, but didn’t reply.

”Your precious angel covered in demon blood!” Orcos continued, glaring down his opponent. Pittoo was like a wet rag in his arms, completely limp and lifeless. He could be crushed to pieces easily. ”Forfeit or he dies!”

Link hesitated. He looked at the dying boy in the demon’s arms. His beautiful round face was covered in demon blood. His eyes were already closed awaiting for the end. His once beautiful wings were nothing but boney attachments on his back. There didn’t seem to be any life left in him. He was truly a sad sight.

”Forfeit!” Orcos bellowed, his eyes gleaming with rage. He wanted to become one of Legion, his ambition made him even more dangerous than usual. Killing Pittoo wouldn’t matter to him. ”Forfeit or the angel dies!”

Link hesitated no longer. His heart was breaking. He couldn’t let him die. He would never forgive himself if that happened. No matter what had happened before or would happen to him after he gave in he still couldn’t bring himself to be the reason of someone’s death. Slowly he lowered the Master Sword. Pittoo’s eyes blew open. He had already given up on life, why was Link trying to save him? Who would do such a thing? He couldn’t understand.

Gathering the dregs of his strength Pittoo attacked Orcos. He knew he would never be able of killing him, because he was so weak but if he could distract him even a little Link would be able to attack. He screamed as he sunk his teeth into Orcos’s neck, biting down as hard as he could. Black ooze spilled on his face from the open wound, it felt rejuvenating on his skin. Orcos screeched as he dropped him. He couldn’t believe a dead demon could attack with such force. He held the wound with his hand while lifting his leg to stomp Pittoo to his death when something stopped him. He looked down at the tip of the Master Sword exiting through his chest and fell down. Link stood over him breathing heavily out of exertion. 

Pittoo had been certain his life was over yet he had been saved. It was a miracle! Link had obliterated Orcos and the demon blood he had spilled was rejuvenating him. He was truly coming back to life. he had to check his wings, they had returned to normal. It was such a relief. The spiders that formed his tunic returned one by one as they skittered to their own places. He couldn't have felt more lucky and relieved.

”Are you okay?” Link asked as he kneeled down next to him. He was quite a sight covered in demon blood.

Pittoo nodded, looking at his feet. He couldn’t understand why Link had saved his life.

Link wiped the demon blood off his face. ”Where’s Pit? Is he all right?”

Pittoo turned away from him while pressing his lips tightly together. Even though Link had saved his life he still hated him. He only hated him more now that he had saved his life! It made him feel so strange! What was that feeling? It was so confusing. A warmth coming from within.

Link sighed, he was still worried about Pit but it was no use trying to force Pittoo into talking. The only way he was going to get any information out of the demon was if he could trick him somehow. He picked him up and although Pittoo didn't seem to enjoy being carried he fought against him surprisingly little.

Pittoo had never been held by anyone. It was the strangest thing. He felt like he was wrapped in a very warm, breathing blanket. It was comforting. Link made him feel… safe. He couldn’t recall a time in his life he had actually felt safe. It wasn’t a big thing in Hell where everyone stabbed each other in the back. His small fingers grabbed the light blue pajama in an attempt to hold him closer. They were moving on their own.

”Can you climb the ladder?” Link asked as they were nearing it.

Pittoo nodded. He climbed the ladder with great effort, Link had to help him by pushing him up every step of the way. Reaching the balcony he was exhausted and wheezing. He may not have died in the arms of a demon but he wasn’t quite sure he was going to survive the trial of the ladder.

Link went inside and returned with a rag and a bucket filled with warm water. He cleaned the small demon from top to bottom very gently. Pittoo avoided his gaze but didn’t resist. Then he did the same to himself. Gradually they began to look like themselves again.

Link lifted Pittoo on his bed and wrapped him up in blankets. Not a word was said. He made two cups of hot chocolate for the both of them. Pittoo was wary at first when handed the brown beverage but it smelled so good he eventually tasted it. An explosion of sweetness took place in his mouth. He had never tasted anything so good. It warmed him from the inside while the soft blankets warmed him from the outside. Something bumped in his chest. It wasn't reflux or indigestion. What it was he didn’t know.

Suddenly Pittoo remembered that he hadn’t come for hot chocolate and blankets but to devour the Hylian. He had come to devour him and become a leviathan. Then he would destroy Pit and become one of Legion. He hesitated. Could he really consume someone who had just saved his life? Why had Link done it? He could’ve easily let him die.

”Why are you doing this to me?” He eventually asked, his small fingers wrapped around his cup. ”I'm not Pit.”

”I never thought you were Pit,” Link ascertained calmly,taking a sip of his hot chocolate. He looked at the warm brown liquid when he continued: ”But if you did something to him, then-”

”Whoa, I can’t hurt him!” Pittoo cut him off. Had he not been holding a beverage he would’ve lifted his hands up. ”He’s a flipping guardian angel, right? I’m just a normal demon, I can’t hurt him!” It was the truth. He needed to devour Link first to become a Leviathan if wanted to make even the smallest scratch on Pit.

”Then where is he? What's all this about?” Link asked, turning to look at the demon. Pit never left his side, not even for a while. He had grown so accustomed to his presence that once he was gone he felt like half a person.

”Why would I help you?” Pittoo asked. Although he had momentarily forgotten his hatred for the Hylian his demon side made him reluctant to help others if it didn’t benefit him in any way. He was already feeling so much better. Orcos’s blood had been a miracle to him. He didn’t even consider the possibility that instead of his enemy’s blood it might’ve been the hot chocolate that rejuvenated his body and soul.

Link shrugged. He glanced at the Master Sword but threatening Pittoo was going to get him nowhere. He needed to be more cunning than him.

”I’m just glad he’s away because I can devour your soul now. Then all that’s left is killing him. It’ll be easy,” Pittoo continued with a grin, he was beginning to remind Link of the demon that had attacked his treehouse.

”You’d still have to find him to defeat him.” Link spoke, he knew he could hold his own if it came to it. Besides, Pittoo reminded him so very much of Pit that it was impossible for him to feel anything but affection towards him.

”I don’t have to look for him. I always know where he is,” Pittoo notified. He was a little shaken that the Hylian was in no way scared of him. He was a demon nonetheless, he demanded some kind of reaction!

”I don’t believe that,” Link replied as he stood up to walk to the window. Pittoo frowned. The Hylian dared to turn his back towards him!? Did he not fear him at all?

”Believe what you want, _I know_ that he’s in Heaven!” Pittoo exclaimed, falling for the oldest trick in the book. ”Four angels came about an hour ago and took him!”

”Why would they do that?” Link asked, looking out the window. It was a very dark night and the sky was littered with tiny twinkling stars. 

Pittoo snorted as he crossed his arms over his chest. ”Don’t think you can get any more information out of me! I’m not going to tell you it’s our birthday!” As soon as the words had left his mouth he realized how effortlessly they had exited and covered his mouth with both hands.

”It’s… his birthday?” Link turned to look at him, completely baffled. How was it possible that he didn’t know it? Pit never kept anything from him. In fact, he sometimes hoped that the angel wouldn’t vocalize the most embarrassing details of his stories. Why wasn’t he told about his birthday? Link looked at his feet. It had never occurred to him that angels had birthdays.

Pittoo watched him closely. A broken man was easy to devour. He grinned on the inside. Pit had done all the work for him. What an air-head! Who doesn’t tell their special someone about their birthday? Something bumped in his chest again, what it was he had no idea.

”Can you fly to Heaven and find out if he’s all right?” Link asked eventually. Even if he knew Pit had returned home he was still worried. He had grown so attached to him he couldn’t be at rest when he was away from his side.

Pittoo scoffed. ”Have you ever seen a demon in heaven!?” What a ridiculous request! Didn’t the Hylian know anything about angels and demons? What the hell did they talk about with Pit?

Link shrugged, he didn’t pick up the mockery in his voice. ”I’m a Hylian, I’ve never been to heaven.”

Pittoo sighed in frustration. ”Of course demons are not allowed in heaven! I’d be killed on sight by Seraphims! Do you have any idea how terrifying those things are? Nobody messes with them, not even Legion.” Pittoo had never actually seen any of the warriors of Heaven except Pit but he believed all the stories the other demons had told him. He was not going to risk his life flying after some stupid angel when he had more important things to do, like devouring a certain someone.

Link looked at his clock. It was half past midnight. There was no way he could reach Pit to even congratulate him. ”I guess… we’ll be apart on his birthday…”

”It’s still MY birthday!” Pittoo shouted, pointing at himself. He and Pit shared the same birthday, why was it so difficult to understand that?

”Happy birthday,” Link congratulated him absent-mindedly.

Pittoo sighed. No matter how much he tried to suppress Pit’s feelings he could still experience them. Although having fun Pit was still longing for the Hylian. It was an even worse feeling than love. It was a horrible tightness in his chest and while it didn’t make a demon nauseous it made him feel empty and cold like he was incomplete. Why would Pit choose to feel such an awful feeling? He put his hand on his chest, feeling how something beat steadily against his ribcage. What it was he didn’t know, but it wanted him to say something comforting.

”He’ll probably come back... You two cling to each other like snot to a doorknob anyway,” Pittoo eventually said. It was an attempt, nothing more.

Link smiled, he appreciated the effort. He knew that the angel and the demon were very much alike although they both claimed to be very different from the other. Pittoo may have been more reserved and arrogant, but underneath all that act he was just a small boy wanting to help.

Link’s face lit up. ”How about we throw the most awesome birthday party ever?” He asked excitedly. He wasn’t one to dwell in sadness. ”He won’t miss it, not even for all the gifts in Heaven!”


	4. Two Birthdays ❤ Part 3

Lady Palutena had spent weeks preparing for Pit’s birthday party. She had made sure every little detail was perfect from the flowers to the banners and from the lavish gifts to the magnificent cake.

 

Officially as the ruler of Angel Land she could not have favorites and she didn’t, but when it came to Pit she couldn’t help how her heart ached for him. It wasn’t his fault he was small, weak and more naive than the rest of the angels. It had taken him twice as long to become a guardian angel than the other angels his age. It also had to do with the fact that Pittoo, his counterpart, had been a menace since birth. Obsessed by becoming a leviathan he had relentlessly chased Pit to the ends of the Earth. Love - _yes, love,_ she thought and smiled - had finally made him stronger than his counterpart for good. 

 

She was infinitely happy for Pit for having found someone he wanted to protect but at the same time her heart yearned for him, her favorite angel. Pit had grown up and did not need her anymore. He had found someone worthy of him, someone who appreciated him and loved him from the bottom of his heart. Even with all this happiness and fulfillment having been granted to her favorite Palutena was not ready to let go. 

 

”They’re here! They’re here!” A small cupid flew in from the window and perched on her shoulder. She took one last look of herself in the mirror before dashing to meet him.

 

_After this party I will forever give him to Link_ , she thought as she hurried through the grand hall. She felt a sting in her heart but the joy of seeing him once again was far greater than the distant pain of losing him. After all, she had him right now. 

 

Carried by four archangels Pit was still in deep sleep. Only he could sleep through the ascent to Heaven while being carried by the mightiest warriors to have ever existed. Palutena smiled. Laying her eyes upon his soft, childish features filled her chest with motherly warmth that erupted in tears of joy spilling from the corners of her eyes. 

 

”Lady Palutena, we did as you asked, please don’t cry”, Michael said having only seen the tears and not the joy that caused them. 

 

”These are tears of joy, Michael”, she said softly as she caressed Pit’s ample brown hair. ”My sweet Pit has returned.” 

 

”Should we wake him up?” 

 

”Yes. Let’s take him to the grand hall and sing to him”, Palutena said as she hurried to the grand hall where everyone else was already waiting for them. Her chest was filled with joy, it bubbled inside her like a boiling broth. It made her feel warm and happy. Nobody else than Pit could make her feel such elevation.

 

”HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!” The entire populace of Heaven shouted at once as they saw the sleeping birthday boy being carried into the grand hall. 

 

Pit’s eyes shot wide open. He sat up and saw four archangels all around him. 

 

”Holy Moly!” He exclaimed as he looked at the heavenly warriors he had grown up admiring. Michael, Castiel, Uriel and Raphael, all four of them like superheroes to him when he had been an angel apprentice. Never before had he been in such esteemed company.

 

”Happy birthday, Pit”, the four said in unison as they lowered him to the floor. Pit watched them in agape unable to respond. He was overflowing with the kind of excitement that only comes from meeting your idol. He was meeting four of them. 

 

”Congratulations, my sweet Pit!” The next thing he saw was Palutena but only a glimpse of her before he was already squished against her ample bosom and felt its suffocating warmth. 

 

During the hug that felt like a short eternity in his mother’s arms Pit recalled having gone to bed next to Link in Ordon Village and had no idea how he had ended up in Angel Land. He suddenly realized it was his birthday. He had completely forgotten about it having been so infatuated with Link and since his favorite Hylian knew nothing of Heaven he rarely asked anything about being an angel. Pit felt so stupid. Link had to be angry with him. He pried himself out of Palutena’s iron grasp and scanned the angel crowd for a green tunic. 

 

”Link?” He asked with a growing sense of anxiety. He could not see him. Had he been so angry he hadn’t even wanted to come? Had he decided he didn’t need a guardian angel anymore? 

 

”Link can’t come here”, Palutena said comfortingly. ”He’s mortal. This place is for angels only.” 

 

”But…” Pit began. He knew Palutena was right, Link could not enter Heaven before his death but during the moment he had scanned the angels for him he had wanted nothing as badly as catching his cerulean eyes in the crowd.

 

”You can celebrate with him later”, Palutena said cheerfully. ”We have prepared a party for you!” 

 

 

As Michael opened a bottle of nectar, the champagne of angels, Pittoo woke up to the first rays of the sun hitting his eyes. He turned to his back with a long yawn. He had never slept so well. Demons slept on burning coal and although Link’s bed could not compare in heat it compared in comfort. Everything was soft; the pillow, the blanket, the mattress. It was cozy and warm. Best of all, it smelled like Link.

 

He sat up disgusted by his own thoughts. He only liked Link's scent because he smelled like the promise of becoming a leviathan. He gave it no second thought.

 

The accursed Hylian was gone. The whole tree house was empty. Pittoo looked around the tiny place that could barely fit a bed, a table with two chairs and something that could barely be called a stove. What a pathetic residence. The other side of the house had been rebuilt recently and the scent of fresh timber was still heavy in the air. Pittoo remembered fully well why the house had needed repairs. If only Pit hadn’t intervened he would already have eaten Link! How he hated Pit! 

 

Agilely he got out of bed and made his way outside. It was quiet and peaceful. There were no signs of a demon horde having attacked anyone in this clearing. It was just like any other forest anywhere in the world. Pittoo weighed his options. He could either go back to Hell and gather strength for another attack or he could finish the job right now. Pit’s love had weakened him -that was true- but if he wanted to become a part of Legion he would need to become a leviathan today. He was still capable of finishing off a single human. 

 

He took flight and located Link in a small fountain surrounded by large rocks and tall trees. He was all alone, naked, hip deep in water washing himself. Pittoo could not have it any easier. Link wasn’t even clothed, how would he defend himself against a demon of Hell? By splashing water on him? Pittoo grinned devilishly. It was almost too easy. He landed on one of the rocks but said nothing - he knew the shadow of his mighty wings was enough to frighten anyone. 

 

”Good morning!” Link said as he turned around to see who was robbing the fountain of sunlight. He had been scrubbing himself with a piece of soap and although it was always trying to escape his grasp he managed to hold onto it while shading his eyes from the sun to see Pittoo better. 

 

”Yes, it’s a wonderful morning…” Pittoo began. This was his chance. He collected all of his remaining strength and took flight before screaming: ”...to DIE!” He swooped down with an open jaw to swallow Link whole without so much as a peep from him. The accursed Hylian was a goner. He had no shred of hope to cling onto. He was to become the breakfast of the leviathan Pittoo. 

 

”Oops, dropped my soap”, Link said as he bent over to pick up the soap from the bottom of the spring. 

 

With nothing to charge into Pittoo had too much speed and couldn’t slow down before hitting one of the big rocks sitting quietly by the fountain. He hit it face-first with his demon jaw wide open and knew that despite being able to grow more teeth like any other demon his petrifying grin would never be as fear-inducing ever again. 

 

”I can’t lose this, it’s my only one”, Link said as he held the small white soap in his grasp grateful that he hadn’t lost it and perfectly unaware that it had just saved his life. 

 

Pittoo fell into the spring and rose to the surface looking like a wet rag. His teeth hurt, his head ached and his face felt like it had just been smashed by a rock. He had never even liked water. Demons washed themselves in hellfire and couldn’t understand why humans preferred getting wet to the soothing heat of purifying flames. 

 

”Want me to wash your hair?” Link asked as he noticed that the demon had decided to take a dip. 

 

Before Pittoo could say anything due to the ache from all the missing teeth Link had already lathered his head with soap and was scrubbing away happily. 

 

”I’ve been thinking”, Link spoke as he worked the soap into Pittoo’s thick black hair. ”I want to bake a cake. I’ve never done it before. I think Pit would appreciate it.”

 

Pittoo stared at the rippling water in front of him attempting not to pay any attention to the Hylian rubbing his hair. He hated to admit it, but he enjoyed the way Link’s nimble fingers massaged his scalp. It felt nice. He glanced up at Link, then quickly away. How could he be so calm when he was faced with a demon!? Was he stupid or just insanely brave? He had no weapons on him! He was stark naked! He was wet and clean and handsome too! Pittoo blushed. He immediately covered his face with his hands.

 

”The thing is, we need to get Pit down from Heaven somehow”, Link continued undisturbed by whatever it was that was going on with Pittoo. ”I was thinking that maybe, when everything’s ready, you could threaten me and since he’s my guardian angel he’ll come rushing back! Then we could all say SURPRISE and have a great party, right?” 

 

Pittoo stared at his hands. He couldn’t care less about whatever it was that Link was talking about. He was perfectly perplexed by his own self. Something was wrong with him. Why was he blushing? Why was he suddenly feeling the need to be embarrassed? What were these new emotions that he was beginning toexperience? 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait ♡♡♡ Hope you like it and please leave a comment if you do! (˘з˘)/♥


	5. Two Birthdays ❤ Part 4

Pit looked down over the edge of a cloud scanning the world with his big bright eyes for a certain treehouse and a small village nearby that he had begun to call home. It had only been a few weeks since he had become a guardian angel yet his life had changed so much. The place where he had grown up no longer felt like home. The clouds, the bright sunshine, the hymns... all of it felt different. His heart had once been with Lady Palutena, now it resided with a blue-eyed Hylian. He couldn't deny it. His home was a treehouse. If only he could slip away and go back…

 

”Why are you sitting here all by yourself when everyone else is at the party I threw for you?” Lady Palutena spoke as she walked towards him, her cheerful tone of voice revealing that she was a bit disappointed that he wasn’t enjoying himself. She tried to understand how much he missed Link, but she had already explained to him that Link could not attend parties in heaven, at least not as long as he was alive. 

 

”Lady Palutena!” Pit flinched. ”I just… I needed to see Link!” He blurted out and immediately regretted saying it as he saw his creator’s expression grow glum. He didn’t want to seem ungrateful but the longing in his chest was almost overwhelming. 

 

”Only you, Pit, speak directly from the heart with no intervention from your brain”, Palutena said softly.

 

”Huh? I thought I spoke from the mouth…” Pit said, perfectly baffled by her words. 

 

Palutena chuckled as she sat down and drew a circle on the air with her staff. The air began to ripple and an image formed. At first it was blurry, but gradually it began to sharpen. Pit perked up as he recognized the village of Ordon. He inhaled sharply when Link came into view and stiffened when he noticed the demon standing right next to him.

 

”Pittoo! I have to protect Link!” He jumped to his feet in alarm. 

 

Palutena grabbed his hand and pulled him back to sit. ”Wait.” 

 

Pit obeyed anxiously. His body was twitching to go and it was difficult to concentrate. Then, he saw Link’s face. He wasn’t at all afraid. He looked excited. It was the reason why he hadn’t sensed any danger around him. Pit relaxed a little, but only until he saw Pittoo again. His feathers puffed up and he was ready to go again. That demon! How had he managed to get so close to Link without him knowing? Why wasn’t Link afraid? Pit stared at the demon standing next to his precious Hylian and couldn’t understand why he wasn’t sensing any danger at all. 

 

_”There she is! She’s our favorite”, Link said as he pointed at a small white chicken. ”Pit named her Mrs. Cluck.”_

 

_”That’s dumb.”Pittoo said as he crossed his hands over his chest. He looked like he couldn’t care less, but his eyes had a different kind of sparkle than before._

 

_”What would you name her then?” Link asked, squatting close to the chicken that seemed to mind her own business and kept plucking at the ground._

 

_”Souleater”, Pittoo replied curtly._

 

_”Do chickens eat souls?” Link rubbed his chin thoughtfully while watching the chicken go on about it’s work, scraping at the ground and pecking at it. He knew chickens could be dangerous when they were angry, but wasn’t quite sure on the soul eating aspect._

 

_”No…” Pittoo thought about it for a while and then shrugged. ”I guess… Mrs. Cluck is fine.”_

 

Pit watched this strange scene in a state of pure disbelief. The Pittoo he knew would already have gobbled down anyone with their guard down. This Pittoo was different. Pit could feel it in his chest. The demon that had always tried to poison him with awful feelings of hatred and nausea was feeling something very uncharacteristic of demons. That’s it! _Affection_. Pit smiled. He had always known, since the first time he had laid eyes on Link, that the Hero of Hyrule was something far more special than an ordinary person. He could make demons smile. 

 

His anxiety subsided as he continued to watch the strange scene. Pittoo was now calling the chicken by her name, squatting behind it as he tried to urge it to lay an egg. Behind him Link burst into laughter when he got too close to the chicken and it pecked him, frightened of his appearance. A tear rolled down Pit’s cheek as the awful feeling of longing clenched his heart. He missed his Hylian. If only he could be down there with the two of them chasing chickens and laughing. 

 

”Link”, he said quietly while allowing himself to fantasize of the ringing of his laughter and the softness of his lips. Then he thought of the animals of Ordon and added a little less softly: ”Mrs. Cluck…” 

 

A little baffled by the fact that her favorite angel wasn’t at all bothered by a demon being with his protege Palutena added: ”If you want, I can send someone to take care of Pittoo.”

 

Pit shook his head vigorously. ”Did you see his incisors? They were wiggling”, he added and pointed at his cuspids but Palutena didn’t feel the need to correct him. 

 

”I wonder if Link has had to punch him once or twice…” She said as she rubbed her chin. Neither of them knew that Pittoo had swooped down on Link and hit a rock face-first.

 

”He must have deserved it!” Pit laughed, but the longing that clenched his heart prevented him from feeling any real joy.He looked at his hands resting in his lap. ”If only I could say I’m sorry I forgot to mention it’s my birthday…” 

 

”I’m sure Link understands”, Palutena said as she put her arm around him. ”If he knows you at all he knows you can be a little forgetful at times.” 

 

”Yeah… I guess so…” Pit said. He felt a little better having seen Link, but Palutena couldn’t understand how much he needed him. He wasn’t only his guardian angel, he was also his lover and being away from him felt like someone was trying to pull his heart out of his chest.

 

”Shall we?” Palutena asked as she got up. A band of angels was just starting to play and she knew they were going to play one of Pit’s favorites. She was certain that if she could lure him to the dance floor he would forget all about Link. 

 

Pit gave her a forced smile and got up to follow her to the dance floor. He felt bad that he wanted to go back down to earth but couldn’t bring himself to voice it. Palutena had gone through so much trouble to throw a party for him and as long as Link was safe he wasn’t really needed… so he tried to do the twist like only an angel can.


	6. Two Birthdays ❤ Part 5

”Now what?”

 

”Now we wait.” Link said. He followed the small white chicken from a distance. He didn’t want it to peck him like it had done to Pittoo moments earlier.

 

”For what?”

 

”For an egg.” 

 

”How long?” Pittoo watched the chicken peck and scratch the ground as it did what chickens do best; look like it had a purpose when clearly it was just wasting time.

 

”How long does it take to lay an egg? I don’t know.” Link said as he crouched near the chicken, mesmerized by the rhythmic movement of her neck. He put the flour and sugar on the ground they had just gotten from Fado’s farm and sat down. He crossed his legs and yawned, it was almost time for his and Pit’s afternoon nap. He was going to have to skip it if he was going to bake a cake so he wiped the grains of sleep from the corners of his eyes. 

 

Pittoo followed the chicken and tried to force it to lay an egg with an intense glare. He obviously had no experience of farmyard animals of any kind. 

 

”She’ll do it when she’s ready”, Link said. He enjoyed the sun on his face. It would have felt even better had Pit been there too.

 

”So… it might take all day?” Pittoo asked. If it took all day how was Link going to bake a cake for Pit? It wouldn’t be ready until tomorrow. 

 

”Well… Pit likes to sing a song”, Link said nonchalantly. 

 

”A song? For a chicken?” Pittoo asked, scoffing. It sounded ludicrous. Chickens were the stupidest animals on the planet. Not even the weakest of demons wanted to eat their souls.

 

” _Hey Mrs. Cluck, you’re a chicken_

_You’re the most beautiful hen_

_Please lay more eggs they’re so yum-my_

_I want them in my angel tum-my._ ” Link sang quietly, off-rhythm. 

 

Pittoo had been staring at him for the entire duration of the song. Although Link had no singing voice and was off-key for the most part, Pittoo had found his singing very intriguing. It made him feel a warmth in his chest that seemed to radiate through his ribcage. Then, suddenly, something began to pound and he put his hand on his chest to feel its rhythm. It was the same strange beating he had experienced before but only with Link. It baffled him. Was there something broken within him? Or had it perhaps been repaired?

 

”You okay?” Link asked. In his eyes Pittoo clenching his chest looked like he was having a heart attack, but Link wasn’t sure demons had hearts. Their blood was black goo so maybe their hearts were also some kinds of weird black organs with valves in them. 

 

”Yes”, Pittoo hurried to say. The thumping was gone as quickly as it had begun. He was infuriated. It was a distraction he did not need! That cursed Pit! He was certain his angel brother had something to do with it. Pit’s torture for him was never-ending! He looked at Link with hatred glowing in his eyes. 

 

He took a deep breath and began to scream: ”I am the Dark Lord Pit! I will eat you and become one of Legion! I AM THE DESTROYER OF GUARDIAN ANGELS!”

 

”You’ll scare the chickens if you keep that up”, Link ascertained calmly. Pittoo was shaking with anger, his tiny figure unable to bear such hatred anymore. The spiders that made up his tunic skittered on his body in a frantic manner. Something about their host was different and they could sense it. His anger was no longer all-consuming and life-giving, it was simply exhausting. Pittoo was barely standing after his furious fit. 

 

Link would have ventured deeper into his thoughts about Pittoo hadn’t the small white chicken done what had been expected of her; she laid an egg. 

 

”Thank you Mrs. Cluck”, Link got on his feet and walked to where the egg lay in the sand to pick it up. The chicken continued her pecking and scratching as if nothing had happened. He smiled as he began to walk back home. As he went, he spoke to no one in particular: ”The song always works. Pit is a genius.”

 

”How are you not afraid at all?” Pittoo watched him walk further away, his self-worth as a demon crumbling within him. Link had never showed him an inch of fear. Was he even capable of feeling something like that? At that moment somewhere in his subconscious mind he realized that being frightening wasn’t at all what he wanted to be but for that thought to surface to his conscious mind it would take years upon years of self-denial and prideful lies. 

 

He noticed the flour and sugar Link had forgetfully left behind upon getting his final ingredient and without further thought picked them up before hurrying after the only human being he had ever met who was brave beyond anything he had ever seen.

 

He caught up with Link who had begun to whistle as he absent-mindedly rolled the egg in his palm. Upon nearing the clearing in front of Link’s tree house they saw Ordonians carrying tables and setting up lanterns in an effort to set up a party for Pit. Pittoo had never seen a birthday party on Earth, but it was easy to assume that all the way up in Heaven parties were more lavish and flamboyant than a few wooden tables and lanterns made of paper and glue. 

 

”You do know that Pit’s a guardian angel, right?” Pittoo asked as they entered the tree house. There was no malice in his voice, he was just negative of nature. ”Do you really think your party will mean anything to him?”

 

”Yeah, he’ll love it”, Link replied in an unbothered manner. He dug out the crumpled recipe from his pocket he had received from Ilia and began to cipher it. He fell deep in thought as he focused on getting the right amount of flour and sugar.

 

”Pit gets vials of ambrosia, solid gold helmets and staffs encrusted with rubies as gifts. What makes you think he cares about your cake?” Pittoo asked. He was embarrassed for Link. Not that he cared, of course he didn’t, but _if he had cared_ he would not have tried to bake a cake for a guardian angel. There was nothing a mere mortal could give as a worthy gift for a sublime being.

 

Link smiled as he tasted the batter. It wasn’t half bad. ” _Because I made it for him_ ”, he replied to the demon with a heartfelt smile.

 

Pittoo grabbed his chest again. There it was! That awful beating that filled his body with warmth! It was so intense that suddenly he felt like his mind had split into two; one part of him wanted him to leap forward and devour Link and the other urged him to lock his lips against his. Why? Pittoo had no idea but it was something his other half _really_ wanted him to do. These two fighting presences within him created a tornado inside his head where all his thoughts mixed into a massive storm that wrecked him on the inside while there was nothing visible on the outside. 

 

While Pittoo was in an inner struggle Link finished making the cake batter and put it in his wood oven. His tiny treehouse was now covered in flour like it had suddenly snowed... indoors. He shrugged. He would clean it up later. He walked past the demon that had frozen in time without noticing his plight and exited his treehouse to help out with the preparations. 

 

The two sides of Pittoo were fighting relentlessly in his head. His good side was feeding him thoughts of acceptance and love, comfort and friends. If he stayed by Link’s side he too could have a normal life with someone who actually cared for him. His evil side argued that all human relationships were based on selfish needs like not wanting to be alone, wanting to be accepted or wanting to be loved. Pittoo’s good side retorted that no relationship could be one-sided. Was there something wrong with that? All friendships had to be mutual. It was not selfish wanting to be a part of something like that. His evil side did not listen. It pointed out that Pit, the angel he had hated every day of his life had now reserved the spot of Link’s friend. There was no friendship left for Pittoo. As there was no room for him in Hell there was no room for him on Earth. He was despised by everyone. Link was only being kind to him because he looked like Pit. 

 

His rage for his angel twin consumed him once again. Not only had Pit always defeated him but when he had finally met someone he might want to have as a friend Pit had beaten him to it too. Pit was the root of his problems! Pit was the reason he was weak! Pit alone was the trigger that had made him want to eat Link and destroy a guardian angel to become one of Legion! 

 

He gathered all of his remaining strength, it wasn’t much but it was enough to create a fireball the size of his thumb. He recalled bittersweetly how once he had been able of transforming into a dragon who breathed fire. It, too, was Pit’s fault that he could no longer take his ultimate form. The angel had eroded his strength slowly but surely in order to torture him for as long as possible. 

 

He threw the fireball on the bed where he had woken up the very same morning feeling warm and cozy. Those feelings he had felt he now realized were unnecessary for his ultimate goal; the destruction of angels. If he wanted to become one of the most powerful demons that had ever existed he’d need to forget about useless things like friends and do the thing he had come to do before he had got distracted. Link needed to be eaten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay a new chapter!! Also, happy New Year!! Leave a comment if you'd like to see more! ❤❤❤


End file.
